


Unleash the Kraken

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: From the Depths of the Sea [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pirates, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo finds a mysterious man on his stolen ship.





	Unleash the Kraken

Kuroo’s booted feet touched the deck of his ship and he felt at home once more.  The tightness in his chest eased and he could once more breath properly.  Funny how important somethings become when they are lost.

 

Or in this case, stolen.

 

Kuroo thought of himself as a pretty forgiving man.  Well, as forgiving as one could be when they are a pirate captain with a reputation to uphold.  But still, most who crossed him lived to tell the tale.  If all this man had done was steal his ship then Kuroo might have stripped him and his crew but he would have left them, quite alive, on a small island nearby.

 

Except they had hurt Kuroo’s men.  His crew.  The closest thing to family he’s ever had.  Kuroo doesn’t leave his ship unattended, not ever.  Most aren’t stupid enough to try anything, even if Kuroo wasn’t physically on board his ship.  But they had been at port so Kuroo had left the youngest to guard the ship.  It was meant to keep them out of trouble.

 

They had nearly gutted Shibayama.  They almost beat Lev to death.  They had attached weights to Inuoka and thrown him in the harbor.  Kuroo could not, and would not, let that go unanswered.  He would make damn sure no one ever tried something like this again by making an example of those who did.

 

Each of the men, the _pig slime_ , who had hurt his men and stolen his ship were dragged up to the deck.  Kuroo stood in front of them, looking them over slowly.  It wasn’t a big crew, which was part of the reason it had been such an easy feat to capture them.

 

“Which one of you is the captain?”  Normally Kuroo wouldn’t have to ask such a question.  Captains were usually easily identifiable.  Kuroo himself was known for his long black coat and the bright shirt he wore underneath.  But a true captain wouldn’t have to be asked to step forward and he definitely wouldn’t hide amongst the ones he called his men.

 

“I think I’ve found him.”  Kai’s voice was soft and most would not be able to tell the anger that lurked beneath the surface.  He shoved a man who stumbled to his knees in front of Kuroo.

 

“Stand up.”  Kuroo ordered, a list of what he could do to this bug beneath his boot running through his head.

 

“Kuroo.”  Another soft voice said but Kuroo didn’t turn from the trembling man in front of him.  Desperate men did stupid things and Kuroo would not be taken unaware again.  “They had him tied up in your room.”  Kenma spoke up and Kuroo took a step back and pivoted on his heel so he could keep the captured men in his sight but also see who Kenma was speaking off.

 

A man stood behind Kenma, shading his eyes from the bright light of the sun.  He wasn’t much taller than Kenma, though a fair amount broader all the way through him.  They had stripped him of most of his clothes, or all of it and Kenma had provided a pair of trousers for him.  He was tanned all over with angry red marks on his wrists, ankles, and neck.  There were welts across his torso too.

 

The man was deadly handsome and something prickled along Kuroo’s neck, alerting him to the fact that his man, whoever he might be, was not at all what he seemed.  Kuroo had something of a sixth sense to him, he never put it into words but when his gut told him something, he tended to listen.

 

The man dropped his hand, though he was still squinting against the sun.  He had a split lip and the left side of his face was bruised.  Kuroo opened his mouth to speak but the captain who had stolen Kuroo’s ship stood up, sneering and seemingly gaining some of his courage back.

 

“So what island will you be droppin’ us off at?”  The captain had the gall to ask.

 

“You.”  The strange man stepped forward.  Kenma twisted out of his way, giving him a clear path to the man who had apparently kept him captive.  “You wasted their time.”  Kuroo didn’t know who they were, or why the man wasn’t more offended that he had been held captive and beaten, but Kuroo motioned to his men to stay where they were.  He wanted to know how this played out.

 

“Taught you a lesson, didn’t it?”  The captain with his missing teeth and sparse hair had the nerve to laugh.  “Taught you a couple lessons.”  Something flashed in the strangers dark eyes, there and gone within an instant.  Kuroo’s body tensed without his consent, readying for a fight though the fight had long been over.

 

But then the handsome stranger charged the fat captain, slamming into him and knocking them both overboard.

 

“Keep an eye on them!”  Kuroo commanded as he ran to the side of his ship, looking over into the water below.  “Damn it to the seven hells and back!”  Kuroo slammed his fist against the wood before smoothing a hand over it in apology.  “Someone get down there and-” But suddenly a black head popped up and he was easily identifiable as the stranger.  A second later the worm of a captain came up also.

 

The stranger swam to the side of the ship and hefted himself up, finding hand and foot holds in wood that should have been too slippery and smooth to have any notches.  Kuroo watched in awe, backing up slightly as the man pulled himself over the side of the ship, muscles in his shoulders and biceps straining under the weight before he settled on the side of the ship.  One leg dangling over the side while the other hung over the deck of the ship.

 

“Does the angry beauty have a name?”  Kuroo asked, pulling off his black hat to press over his chest.  “My name is Kuroo and this here is my ship.”

 

“You are the real Captain Kuroo?”  The man asked, ignoring Kuroo’s blatant flirting.  The fat worm below screamed to be helped back into the ship.  “Prove it, I have been fooled once before.”

 

“I do not follow orders aboard my own ship.”  Kuroo said.

 

“My name is-” The man licked his lips and Kuroo knew the name he was about to be given was false.  “Sawamura.  I have been told by Nekomata that you would help me.”  Kuroo could hear the quiet upheaval of his crew upon hearing their old masters name.  Kuroo took a step closer to the false-Sawamura before pulling at the neck of his shirt, dragging it low to reveal tattooed skin.

 

“Proof enough?”  Kuroo asked as Sawamura took in the tattoo and something eased in the intense mans face.  He looked up at Kuroo and nodded.  “Now what help am I to be giving?  It won’t be free mind you.  And someone get him out of the water, I’m not done with him yet.”

 

“I wouldn’t.”  Sawamura advised.

 

“I don’t take orders on my own ship.”  Kuroo purposely pushed into Sawamura’s space but the other man didn’t even flinch.

 

“It was advice.”  Sawamura stated before glancing off to the horizon.  Kuroo glanced over also and squinted.  A dark shadow underneath the water was fast approaching them.  “Promise of payment.”  Something round and hard was pressed into Kuroo’s hand.  He turned and looked down at the gold coin, thick with foreign writing on it.

 

“This will get me to listen.”  Kuroo tossed the coin to Yamamoto, who snatched it out of the air and hunched over to get a good look at it.  “But that man down below owes me blood.”

 

“You’ll have to settle your debt on the crew you have captured.”  Sawamura said.  Kuroo put his hand against the wooden side of his ship, purposely close to Sawamura’s thigh as he leaned down, stopping a breath away from the other man's face.  He really was too handsome for words.  It was a shame he seemed like such a fool.

 

“Something below the water!”  Bokuto cried out from his spot in the crows nest where he had knocked someone out but hadn’t come back down.

 

“A shark?”  Kuroo asked, glancing down at the frantic captain in the water who was trying to crawl up the side of the ship like Sawamura had but was having no luck.  Kuroo did not envy him, not even Kuroo could do that.

 

“Bigger, much bigger and it’s settled below us!”  Bokuto yelled as he scrambled down the crows nest, landing heavily on the deck of the ship.  “Kuroo I think we need to pull up anchor-” The ship buckled, nearly sending Kuroo to his knees.  Even though Sawamura was perched precariously over the side of the ship he caught Kuroo easily.

 

“I would not send anyone in the water unless you don’t particularly like them.”  Sawamura’s breath was warm against the side of Kuroo’s face.  Kuroo pulled back to look into his dark brown eyes.  “That man there, he promised one of your young ones that if he pressed his head to the ground and begged then they wouldn’t hurt the other two.  Once he did, that one over there kicked him in the head.  That one laughed as he cut a wound across the boys stomach.”  Sawamura pointed to each man, stating their crimes.  There was a hardness to him, an unforgivable fury that was barely being pushed back.  Kuroo felt it echo in his own veins as he stared at the men who had hurt his crew.

 

The man in the water screamed as something shot out of the water, long and broader than Kuroo’s ship.  A beast raised from the very tales that kept fishermans wives up late at night.

 

As fast as the creature rose from the depths, it sunk back down.  The ship rocked violently, everyone on board was drenched by the water it had brought up.  Total silent reigned over before Kuroo met Sawamura’s eyes again.

 

“That one was mine but the others are yours to do what you please.”  Sawamura tossed his leg back over to the ship deck, hopping off the side of the ship.

 

“Did you just call upon a kraken?”  Bokuto asked, voice loud in the deafening silence.  Kuroo let out a cackling laugh, almost hysterical as he leaned down towards the shorter man.  Sawamura looked up at him, head tilted and eyes curious.

 

“I’ll hear that favor now.”  Kuroo said and watched as a slow grin spread across Sawamura’s face, as if proving to Kuroo he could get even more handsome than he initially believed.

**Author's Note:**

> Is he a god? Is he a baby kraken in disguise? Who knows! I mean I do but it felt like the right thing to type at the time.


End file.
